Septimus and Echo family affairs
by kelsium42
Summary: my newest installment in my series. sorry it took so long, but i was having a little more fun with this one. leave me a review or message me i pretty good about answering. enjoy


Septimus and Echo part 6- I will think of I title later. Chapter one- baby brothers.

Hey this is Septimus, it is once again my turn to share with you one of Echo and I's adventures. Years from now my great great great nephew, Optimus Prime asked me about his linage, and I told him the story that I am about to tell you. The story of how Optimus is descended from my oldest brother, Prima.

Echo and I had gotten a call from Nexus that a meeting between the surviving Primes was needed. We asked where the meeting would be, and what its purpose. But were only told where to go, because he didn't even know what it was for. After he signed off I looked at Echo, puzzled.

"What do you think?" I asked her, wanting her opinion.

"Prima wouldn't call for all of you if it wasn't important. Also it is kind of your duty to answer, and I go wherever you do, so..." She shrugged.

"Yeah, he must have a good reason, and this will give you a great opportunity to meet Quintus and Vector. Also Nexus will bring Windlance for you to visit with." I smiled.

Windlance was Nexus's Minicon and he was a good friend of Echo's. I also felt excited for her to meet the rest of my brothers. Quintus was a dreamer, and I bit of an airhead. I was sure he would like her though. Vector was the master of time and space, but he was almost as friendly as Nexus. I loved them both, and couldn't wait to introduce Echo to them.

"We are going then?" Echo asked her dark blue eyes lit with anticipation to see Windlance.

"Yup." I put the throttle on the Bluejay down, and our little ship jumped forward.

"Hey my father also messaged me." Echo announced after checking her messages.

"Really? What did he have to say?" I inquired.

"He says he has something important for me to help him with when we reach the meeting. Didn't say what though." she replied.

"That's good. I guess you will miss the meeting though. I will let you know what happens." I promised.

"You mean, if you stay awake for the whole thing? I will be there, tin-head. If for no other reason than to poke you when you nod off." She smiled playfully.

I tightened my lips defeated. She was really getting good at the sassy thing, and I could get away with anything around her anymore. She slid down from her place on my shoulder, and yawned.

"I am going to take a stasis nap," she said her voice tired, "could you wake me when we get there?"

"Yeah sure. Pleasant dreams." I smiled as I watched her walk to back the the Bluejay to our recharge berth.

The Bluejay was not what you would call a large ship. She was only meant for one pilot, and no crew. She could fit about three bots, including the pilot, but it wouldn't be a very comfortable fit. I had built her when I was much younger, so I didn't build her to hold more than myself. Luckily though, Echo was small enough that she and I could travel together with no discomfort.

I did make the Bluejay to be fast, so in only a few hours we arrived at my brother's location. I docked into his massive battle command ship. It was the largest ship in Prima's fleet, it was so big that it dwarfed the small moon it was cursing by.

Once we had docked, I stood and walked to the back of my ship. I leaned down, and very carefully brushed Echo's cheek. She slowly opened her eyes, and I immediately snatched my fingers away. She had cut them off before.

"Hey we're here." I told her.

She nodded then stretched. I held my arm out, and she climbed on. Once she had settled in her spot, we left the Bluejay to head up to the counsel room. It was a long trip, and on the way we ran into Nexus and Windlance as they were just getting off their ship.

"Brother!" Nexus greeted me by wrapping his massive arms around me. This time Echo had dropped the floor, because last time we had seen Nexus he almost squashed her hugging me. My armor creaked under the pressure of my brother's bear hug.

"Nexus, your crushing me." I gasped out.

"Sorry, little brother." he put me down, and I vented in relief, "Echo! My dear girl how are you?"

"I am well, thank you. It is good to see you again." She smiled up at him.

Windlance went to her and stuck his hand out in greeting. She took it with a larger grin, while Windlance nodded.

"We heard about what happened with you and Liege Maximo. Are you alright?" he asked her worried.

"Yes, we heard he had you under his control." Nexus added.

"Yes he did, but I am ok. He got what he deserved." Echo replied, appreciating their concern.

"You did a very desperate thing, little brother. I am not sure it was the wisest decision though." Nexus said turning back to me.

"I know, but I would have done just about anything to get my girl back. Liege was a fragging idiot to think otherwise." I growled, I still cursed him even though he was dead.

Echo rubbed my leg, letting me know she was grateful for what I did for her. I scooped her up to hug her close, vowing to never let anyone take her away again.

"Language little brother. Though, you're right he was a arrogant fool." Nexus nodded, letting Windlance climb up to his shoulder.

We walked together, making small talk as we headed to the meeting room. Once we reached it we when dead silent. Prima was already there, his face tightened in a authoritative scowl. He paced back and forth, with one hand on his chin, the other on his hip. The Star Saber rattling on his back.

"Prima? You called?" I chuckled trying to be my usual playful self.

"Not again with your antics, Septimus. I will not tolerate them today, do you understand?" Prima barked sternly at me.

"Whoa, I was just saying hi. No need to chew me out for it, is something wrong?" I threw my hands up in pretend surrender.

Echo had climbed off my shoulder, and stood on the huge round table that was in the center of the room. She cocked her head, looked at Prima worried.

"Prima what is going on? You called us here, and now you are grumpy. Is it Megatronus, or is another one of the Primes in trouble?" she asked kindly, but Prima scowled down at her bitterly.

"I called my brothers to me. I did not send for their Minicons. Get out, now." he snapped at her.

Anger rose up from my spark, and flowed through me like a wildfire. Prima had been rude to her, unprovoked, and I wasn't going to stand for it.

"Excuse me. What gives you the right to be rude to my friend? You sent for us, that means the both of us. She and I are a package deal, you don't get one or the other." I snapped back clenching my fists.

"You have forgotten your place brother." he growled.

"No I have not. You have forgotten yours, you may have lead us when we were fighting Unicron, but in this war you do not command me or Echo. We are here to help you with whatever has you scared into calling all of us together, but if you insult Echo again. We will get back in our ship and you can have a nice war." I had never stood up to him like that before, but for Echo's sake I was willing to do much more now.

Everyone in the room, aside from Echo, stared at me in astonishment. Echo however smiled at me with love and pride. She came to me and I scooped her into my arms protectively.

"I do not believe I have never heard you defend something so vehemently, brother." came Quintus's vibrating voice from behind me.

I jumped, and shied away from a moment. Once I knew it was him I smiled and held my hand out to him. This was a little difficult because he had lots of hands.

"I didn't have someone then I was willing to defend. No offense." I said as he took my hand, in greeting.

Echo clambered onto my shoulder so she could see my brother more clearly. He looked at her and used another hand to offer her a finger. She chuckled and shook the finger, a charming smiled lighting her eyes.

"Well then. I am honored to meet the lovely Echo. The one who made our baby brother into a Mech." he bowed respectfully.

"He was always a Mech. I just helped make him a decent one." she smiled.

"Oh burn!" Nexus shouted.

I nuzzled her with the side of my head. She did make me better, and I loved her for it. Then Micronus entered the council room, Echo and Windlance gasped excitedly. They both jumped off and run to him. He laughed and embraced them both like a father holding his children.

"Yes I have missed you both. I have something I will need your help with afterward, but first, Prima would you mind telling us why you asked here?" Micronus said happily.

"What are we waiting for then, we know that Alpha Trion can make it and Vector is going to be late as usual?" Nexus asked cheerily.

We all looked at Prima curiously waiting for him to speak. He sighed and leaned forward on the table in front of him. He brought up a display of a massive fortress built into a mountain of snow. It looked heavily guarded, and well defended, with huge fusion cannons, and sky patrols circling it.

"What is this?" Quintus asked, Alchemist had come in during the presentation and silently nodded in greeting to his brothers.

"This is the Fortress Desolate, and she is apparently where our fallen brother currently leads his forces from. If we can somehow secure it, we could end this war now." Prima reported pointing at the fortress.

"Did one of your spy's give you this information? How do we know for sure that Megatronus is there or if we could possibly take it?" Alchemist questioned skeptically.

"That's a good point. How do we know that your source is reliable?" Echo agreed.

"My source can be trusted. He was one of Megatronus's soldiers that you, Echo, captured in your last energon storage raid. He told us of the fortress after some... persuasion." Prima answered.

"Honestly I didn't know I had left any alive." Echo admitted sinking in on herself embarrassed.

"Slipping?" I smiled pushing her with my finger.

She batted me away with a playful, but stern look. I snickered but otherwise left her alone.

"I am glad you didn't kill him, or we might never have found the fortress. Also he only told us of its existence, because we told him that you would be interrogating him next. You are apparently scarier than torture." Prima smirked, hinting towards how over powered Echo had become.

"Thank you." She smiled back proudly.

"So what is your plan for taking this fortress?" Nexus asked curious.

"I don't plan to go in without I sizable force. I have pulled eight thousand troops to us, and have had my engineers working on heavy artillery units. That is just so we can breach the stronghold's outer wall. Then... Septimus will use his power and give command over his army to Echo. She will keep Megatronus's forces busy while we confront Megatronus. He will not be able to defeat all of us at once." As Prima finished explaining his plan, I watched the color drain from Echo's face.

"What's wrong? I know you are not getting cold feet, now." I asked her, teasing.

"You can give command of your army to someone else? I didn't know you could do that." She said nervously.

"Well technically, I should only be able to give that power to another Prime. However because I trust you completely. My sword also trusts you and you can command my army. Remember when you fought with it at the pit fights? You could have summoned my army then." I told her.

"That would have been handy to know." She smiled, pointing to my shoulder, looking for permission.

I placed my hand on the table and she scrabbled up to sit in her spot. She glanced at my sword on my back like it was new opponent of mystery, she had yet to figure out. Prima went over a couple more details about the mission. Mostly though we all knew that his plan was going to take time to execute, so we adjured until we could gather enough troops to hope to take the fortress.

Micronus stopped me and Echo as we left the room. "Brother might I borrow Echo for a while? There is something I need her and Windlance to help me with?"

"Yeah sure, that's just fine with me." Septimus shrugged casually.

I let Echo climb to the floor. Then waved goodbye as Micronus lead her and Windlance toward the battle rooms. I headed to off pick out Echo and I's quarters.

Chapter 2- Sensei Echo.

Hey it's me Echo, for this part I will be tell the story because this next part was more my domain. Don't worry Septimus will be back in the next chapter.

After Septimus and I parted, I followed my father and Windlance into one of the huge training rooms that the big bots used for workouts. Once we entered we were astonished to see two young Minicons sitting on the floor, waiting for us. Micronus turned to me and Windlance his eyes proud.

"My children I would like you to meet your newest brother and sister. Step-up and Airdrop." He introduced the brand new Minicons.

Step-up was the male. He was bright yellow with red and green lightening bolts snaking over his whole body. The Female, Airdrop was pure white with turquoise edging. She looked nervous and scared, while Step-up looked like he couldn't be bothered with me or Windlance.

"Seeing as you two are my first creations. I hoped you would help teach my newest. Echo will you oversee Airdrop's training, while Windlance sees to Step-up's?" Micronus asked us both.

"Of course father, we will be happy to help. May I ask why you don't train them yourself?" I asked curious.

"I must focus on keeping my brothers for strangling each other long enough for us to put Prima's plan into effect. I also want to give you a time to learn some new responsibilities of your own. I have every faith in the both of you." he answered with a proud smile.

He hugged me and Windlance close before he excused himself from us. We both looked at each other nervously, and turned to our new pupils.

"Step-up, and Airdrop. Welcome to our family. I am Windlance bonded to Nexus Prime the holder of the Enigma of Combination" Windlance greeted them warmly.

"I am Echo," I started to introduce myself, "bonded to Septimus Prime, bane of Jawcracker, and..."

"Ok we get it you did a lot of stuff. We don't care!" Step-up groaned spreading out on the floor.

"Speak for yourself, and with a little more respect. She wiped out a whole legion single-handedly, and..." Airdrop snapped before Step-up cut her off as well.

"Don't care!" he yelled at her.

I had to fight myself not to grab the boy and throw him against the wall. Then I was grateful Septimus wasn't there. If he had heard anyone talk to me like that he would have their head. I bit my lip and nodded to Windlance so I could speak to him in private. With our backs turned so the others wouldn't hear us, I smiled at Windlance.

"I know our father asked you to teach the boy, but I think I would like to show the whelp, to show me respect. Want to switch?" I asked him.

"Go right ahead. I think a sterner hand is just what that boy needs." Windlance snicked.

"Ok. Airdrop you are going to be trained in the ways of being a Minicon by Windlance. While you Step-up are with me, or should I call you Step-down because I don't see you stepping up to anything." my insult got his attention.

"Hey!" he barked jumping to his feet, and glared at me.

"Have fun Echo, young lady come with me please. Trust me you don't want to be anywhere near that." Windlance said leading Airdrop to the other side of the room.

"Alright boy you got to your feet. That's a start, now let's see how well you respond to a threat." I smiled grimly at Step-up.

"I don't have to put up with this or you" he snapped turning his back to me to leave.

I quickly rushed him and grabbed him from behind, pinning one of his arms behind his back. I drew one ax from my hip, and pressed it to his throat.

"Your dead, never turn your back to your enemy." I barked throwing him backward over my shoulder.

Now he was mad, and snorting like a bull, he charged me. I sheathed my ax, and braced myself for his meager impact. I tossed him aside again, sending him skidding across the floor. He knelt on his knees catching him breath before rushing me again. I did a low spin kick, and knocked his legs out from under him. While he was on the floor I grabbed his throat, and raised my other fist, he flinched, but I only gently slapped his face.

"Dead, again." I said.

Step-up snarled and spat at me. Eventually though he stopped struggling so I let him get to his feet. He folded his arms and sat on his butt like a spoiled earth child.

"This sucks." he grumbled.

"Yes, but we'll work on that." I chuckled, "come on kid, lets talk about how you can not get you or your future partner killed."

"I am so not getting a partner. Don't need one, don't want one. I will not be some big bot's pet. No thanks." he refused shaking his hands in the air.

I sat on the ground beside him, my axes resting on my lap. "I used to be a slave to a... monster. Before I was his though I used to think like you. I didn't want to be tied to anyone, but if I hadn't bonded to Jawcracker I probably never would have met Septimus. Don't throw away your duties so carelessly." I encouraged him.

"Airdrop said something about all the stuff he did to you. Why bond if I might end up with someone like that?" He asked me, this time a genuine desire to learn in his young blue eyes.

"fortunately there aren't many people like my old master on this ship, or among Prima's army, but that is what I am trying to explain to you. Yes there are jerks like him in the galaxy, but then there are also people like Septimus. A Minicon's duty is to protect and serve their partners with unbreaking faithfulness. That is why Micronus made you." I replied

"Your partner though. You can take out hundreds of Decepticons on your own. Why do you need him, if a Minicon is supposed to serve loyally, what does he do? Other than order you around all day." Step- up asked.

"In one way your right, I don't need Septimus to protect me, but it is nice that he does anyway. Your partner is your best friend, when you need someone to talk to, when your in the heat of battle, and he or she is by your side. That is what your partner is there for. Technically Septimus doesn't physically need me ether, but when his heart is broken who does he turn to. When he can't do what he needs to alone, who does he know has his back. That is a Minicon's purpose, to love your partner, while he loves you back." when I had finished my speech, Step-up had tears in eyes.

Then I heard a giant sniffle behind me, and wheeled around to see Septimus in the door way with one of his hands over his spark, and the other wiping his fake tears. An expression of deep adoration on his face.

"Pardon me one moment." I said to my student. Then ran full sprint at Septimus.

He got a huge grin on his face and knelt, arms outstretched to catch me. I jumped into his arms hard enough to knock him over backward. We both laughed as we hugged each other.

"I am teaching here you big, tin head. What do you need?" I asked him still snickering.

"Nothing I just came to let you know I picked our room out. I just heard what you said, and it was beautiful." his green eyes displaying his all encompassing love for me.

I returned the light, and hugged him again. He sat up and set me down on his thick thigh.

"So can I get to meet your new pupil, or is this Minicons only?" he smiled gesturing for Step-up to approach us.

The boy slowly came to us, nervously he looked up at Septimus. I slid down Sep's leg and gracefully landed by my student.

"What's wrong boy? You had so much to say before Septimus walked in. What happened?" I teased cocking my head up at my partner.

"He's huge." Step-up said shaking with actual fear.

"You have seen us before haven't you?" Septimus asked surprised.

Step-up just shook his head, and then I noticed that Airdrop was also watching Septimus with worry. Septimus, Windlance, and I all looked at each other in shock. It had not crossed any of your minds that the new Minis had never seen a full sized mech before.

Septimus was actually pretty tall for being the youngest of his brothers. He was about forty feet, which was huge considering that most of the soldiers were twenty or less. I was just a meager nine feet, and Step-up was about six, so for the first time I really noticed Septimus's enormity.

"Hey I may be big, but I don't bite," He encouraged kindly, "Well not you guys anyway."

I snapped my head up at him to see him smiling down at me, like you would over a huge plate of perfectly cooked beef. I drew my axes and growled at him. I knew that look.

"You had better not. No no no." I tried to get away, but before I could, his mouth closed around me and I was in darkness.

"Septimus! Let me out this instant!" I hollered at him kicking his wet sloshing tongue.

His laugh came from his throat shaking me. I could just imagine the poor new Minicons's faces. I would understand now if they never wanted to get partners.

I could feel Septimus starting to stand up, but before he could spit me out, something slapped him from behind. I don't know who it was, but that is probably for the best. Septimus's throat suddenly contracted and I was pulled down by a tremendous sucking weight. I continued to be pulled down,the sides of his throat messaging me further down, until I dropped into and energon filled sack.

"Did you just swallow me?! Septimus you idiot!" I screaming hitting his stomach wall the a pommel of my ax.

I splashed some of the energon into my mouth and spat it out in disgust. Then I noticed the familiar flavor of high grade.

"You dirty rotten sneak! Let me out!" I barked jabbing him again.

Chapter 3- Sorry Echo.

Ok I'm back, and I just would like to say that it was not my fault that I swallowed Echo. Vector was the last of my brother's to arrive, and he was the one who slapped me on my back. I never told Echo that because I didn't want her to kill him.

"Little Brother how are you? I heard you have one of our other brother's creations with you now. May I meet her?" He greeted happily before he noticed the faces of all the Minicons in the room.

"What?" he asked confused.

I said nothing, and instead ran from the training room to the quarters I had picked out for us. I bolted into the wash racks and immediately began to try to vomit. My brother came in after me, his face now worried for my health. Prima, and Nexus soon followed.

"Septimus are you alright? What happened?" Prima asked concerned touching me on the back.

"Um... I kind of... Swallowed... Echo." I explained guiltily.

Prima recoiled from me like my armor was hot, and the rest of brothers also backed off. A huge wave of blue energy smashed into me pinning me to the floor. Micronus came into view, his power holding me to his level.

"You rust brained imbecile! Do you know how horrified my new Minicons are, that you ate your partner? Brother what were you thinking!?" he shouted in my face.

"I didn't do it on purpose. I picked her up in my mouth as a joke, but then Vector slapped me from behind and I swallowed her. I am trying to get her out, if I could have a little privacy that would be great?" I could feel Echo pounding on my stomach, she was very angry.

"I hope she cuts your tongue out, or something equally as painful." Micronus released me, and my brothers left me to myself, shaking their heads in disbelief.

"Please don't kill me, Echo." I begged her before initiating my gag reflex.

My stomach lurched and contracted several times before my it finally expelled its contents onto the floor before me. A slime covered Echo soon followed, only one ax in her hand. She tried to stand but slipped in my mess, and fell with a splash.

I offered her my finger as a ladder, but she grabbed it and twisted it until my finger broke with a loud crack. I yelped and pulled my hand back. I deserved that. She stood, and careful to keep her balance, made her way to my face. She grabbed my chin, her face full of anger, and yanked my mouth open. She reached in and pulled her other ax out from under my tongue.

"You rotten, rusted, idiot! You got into the high grade again!" she barked at me.

"That's what your angry about? Not the fact that I just ate you if front the new guys?" I stammered still hoping that she would just let me off with a broken finger.

"Oh no. I am absolutely furious with you. I just haven't figured out what I want to do with you yet." Echo hissed her eyes darkening.

"I'm sorry, can we just leave it at the broken finger?" I begged, afraid of what she was going to do to me.

Then she smiled, but this smile was dangerous. She grabbed me by the square spike on my head. She dragged me by it to the training room, and dropped me in front of the mortified Minicons.

She jumped on my back and pulled my head up so I had to look at the Minicons. Windlance was there, and so was Micronus. Though my brother was holding the white Mini. She was crying terrorized.

"I thought our partners were supposed to take care of us not eat us. Everything I've heard about them and he just eats her like that? Are we just snacks?" she wailed while Micronus shushed her.

The yellow one was ranting at Windlance that the full sized bots were Minicon eating monsters, and that he was getting off this ship as soon as he could. Echo kicked my back making the horn of my V-mode honk loudly. The Minicons saw me and shied away in terror.

"See what your joke did. Now apologize to them!" Echo ordered me.

This to me seemed a perfectly reasonable punishment, considering that Echo could have done a lot worse to me.

"I am sorry I scared you. I promise no one here eats Minicons. I am just a idiot, please forgive me." I said sincerely to the Minicons, and secretly to my brother as well.

"Very good, now we can leave it at the broken finger." Echo congratulated me.

"Thank you." I replied as she jumped off my back and let me sit up.

"What that's it?! He ate you, you are covered in his... yuck... What even is all that?!" Step-up grumbled.

"What did you think I was going to do? Cut off his hand, because I've done that already. No, I'm not going to hurt him too badly for being an idiot. Because like I was explaining before he ate me, he is my idiot." Echo said shaking off some of my stomach goop from her thin arms.

"And I would never seriously harm her either. I give you my word that no one on this ship, or in the whole of the Autobot ranks will ever harm you guys ether." I pledged to the horrified Minicons.

"Thank you little brother." Micronus nodded in approval of my apology, " Now Echo go get yourself cleaned up, and brother get your finger repaired. Windlance and I will restore my new children's nerves."

I nodded getting to my feet, I had caused enough damage here. I held my not injured hand down for Echo to quickly climb up to her spot on my right shoulder. I walked us back to our rooms, and let her down so she could wash off all my filth. While I got a rag and a bucket, then knelt to clean up the mess I made from earlier.

Echo came to me a few moments later, her sparkling armor glistening once again. She grabbed her own rag and started to help me to clean.

"Hey I am really sorry for swallowing you. You know that right?" I hoped she did.

"Yeah, I know. Big guy." she smiled up at me reassuringly.

"Here, let me fix that." she offered pointing to my useless broken finger, and dropping her rag.

I put my soiled rag in the bucket, then placed my injured hand flat on the floor. She stepped over to her small bag that I had brought from the Bluejay. She selected the tools she needed to repair my finger, then returned to me. She stood in my palm as she mended the damage she had inflicted.

"That should do it," she announced when she had finished, "try to bend it."

I curled my fingers, and sighed in relief when my previously broken finger responded normally. I closed my fist around Echo, and hugged her close.

"Thanks, doctor Echo." I teased casually.

"Your welcome tin head." She chuckled patting my chest.

Chapter 4- the girl.

Echo had to train the Minicons most days, so I found myself wandering my brother's ship with nothing to do. I would occasionally bump into one of my brothers, or just one of the crew. I would make conversation for a little while, but would eventually lose interest.

Echo would come back late and we would talk about how our days went. She had taught Step-up how to properly take down a larger opponent, and I just told her about how I was bored I had been all day. She would cheer me up with by opened her voice and singing. I would join her, happy to have her with me. We would sing for hours, until we both fell asleep. Then she would leave again the next morning, and I would be left to entertain myself again.

At some point I wandered onto the bridge and took my seat. There were thirteen chairs on the bridge for me and my brothers to use when we used to be all together. They each matched our personal color choices, and had our corresponding number on the back. Mine was marked with the number thirteen, then had my sliver and blue pattern covering it.

I sadly glanced at the chairs that no longer had owners, and felt my spark getting heavier. My memories wandered to when we had been created by Primus. I remembered how I had fought with all my brothers against Unicron. We were together, one with each other, and family. I longed for that again.

I spun in circles in my chair, getting more bored with every turn. Prima came in and took his seat. He payed me no mind, so I kept turning. Then during another swivel, I noticed a pretty young pilot glancing over her shoulder at Prima. She started to blush, and turned away, back to piloting the warship.

I knew that look that the pilot had giving toward my brother, and I smiled deviously. Prima noticed my expression and glared at me cautiously. I bounced my eyebrows at him, which he responded by drawing his star saber and placing it on his lap.

"Whatever you have planed in that twisted mind of yours, little brother? Don't you dare do it." he warned me sternly.

"You don't have to worry, brother. It is only something I have planed for Echo later." I wasn't a terrible liar when I wanted to be.

"After you ate her. I don't think she would appreciate one of your jokes again." he warned me again.

"She always loves my jokes, just not the one where she ended up in my stomach." I debated.

"How did she even fit down there? It should not have been even possible?" he said confused.

He had a point. Echo wasn't super small, she was about eight to nine feet. Which was much taller than most future Minicons, but she was also very thin, like a knife.

"I haven't the slightest clue how she fit, but she did. I am not proud of it though." I answered truthfully.

"I have heard about her training the new Minicons that our brother has created. How is she doing with that?" Prima asked.

We didn't bicker all the time, my oldest brother and I did care for one another. We did get on each others nerves a lot, but isn't that how oldest and youngest siblings work?

"She is enjoying herself. The new female, Airdrop is quite taken with her. Windlance is teaching her but she she still follows Echo's every move when she is sparing. Step-up, the male had a problem with showing Echo the proper respect, but she is beating some into him." I replied still missing her.

"Hmm, speaking of showing your partner respect. I apologize for how I spoke to her in the counsel room. I was still a fair bit upset with her for slaughtering so many of my soldiers. Now I know it wasn't her fault, but we still could have used those troops for our attack." he said.

I nodded. Then I noticed that the female pilot was standing beside Prima's seat waiting patiently for us to finish our conversation. I looked at my brother and cocked my head toward her. He turned and she stood to attention.

"Sirs, the ship's course report." she held out a data pad, which was shaking nervously.

"Thank you pilot. You may resume your post." Prima ordered her taking the pad.

As she left her pale green face, became pink and I heard she sigh with relief when she took her seat. Prima read over the report with interest, but otherwise took no notice of the girl.

"Pardon me brother, I need to find Echo. There is something I have to speak to her about." I excused myself and ran full sprint to the training rooms.

When I found the right room, I quickly searched it for my partner. She and Windlance were giving the new guys a demonstration of how to transform into something to aid their future partners. Windlance's alternate mode was a long black and red spear, literally a lance. The Minis oohed and awed.

Then Echo folded in her arms and legs. Her body became flat and round as her shield took form. Her axes curved around her to form her razor sharp edges. On her flat dark blue surface a large sliver Autobot insignia emerged from with her, and boldly stood out against the blue background. Her transformations were always so beautiful, I could not help, but to stand back and watch.

The eyes of the Autobot symbol glowed, then the whole shield began to roll toward me. I choked back a laugh, and knelt down to greet her.

"What are you doing here?" the shield asked, "I mean it is lovely to see you, but Septimus I'm working."

"I need to talk to you," I told her, "if Windlance can take over for a few minutes?"

"Um... sure. Windlance could handle a few minutes on your own?!" the shield called to the spear.

"Yeah, you go ahead. I will hold the fort." the spear called back.

Then Echo transformed, and climbed to her spot. I took us back to our room, and set her on our bed. Then I started to laugh, loud and strong. Echo cocked her head at me, curiously.

"What are you up to?" she asked knowing through our bond that I was scheming something great.

"There is a pilot on this ship who has romantic interests towards Prima." I chuckled.

"Oh, that poor girl. She might as well fall for a wall. Does he even know?" Echo asked, also laughing.

"No, he's Prima. Great leader, lousy at noticing girls. Especially when they want him to." I said.

"Unlike you, who meets a girl, gets distracted and forgets girl." Echo teased me.

I stuck my tongue out at her, "I am going to set up my brother and this girl." I announced proudly.

"And when Prima kills you?" Echo teased again.

"Well... we will come to that bridge later. Now I have something to do while your away." I said flopping on our bed making Echo briefly catch air.

"You know I am not your personal entertainment committee, right?" she asked climbing onto my chest.

"Yeah, it has just been difficult without you here. I miss you." I replied honestly.

She smiled and laid down on my chest. I covered her with one of my hands, my love for her completely enclosing her. I felt my spark trying to reach for her, but I knew exposing her to it might kill her, and struggled to keep my chest from opening.

"I miss you too, big guy. You have fun messing with Prima, and when he kicks your aft. I will be here to repair you." she promised patting my chest.

She wiggled out from under my hand, and jumped gracefully to the floor. I sat up to watch her leave, then grabbed at my chest, trying to calm my spark.

"She is not that kind of partner, settle down." I said to my yearning spark.

I got up and went looking for the pilot that was smitten with Prima. I found her where I thought I might. She was at her post, pressing buttons, and reporting to her higher officers. I didn't know quite yet what I was going to do, but then my brother came in and took his seat. The pilot stood so she could turn in her report to him.

When she was within only a few feet of Prima, I faked falling off balance and pushed her into my brother's lap. They both looked at each other with shocked surprise, the pilot jumped back, apologizing like a maniac. Prima was nothing if not a compassionate leader.

He stood and assured the girl that it was not a problem. Then he asked her name, and asked her to give him the report verbally. The girl said that her name was, Stargazer, then she proceeded to give Prima her report. I shook my head, at my brother's ineptness. So I came up to them and tried to act like I had nothing to do with anything.

"Brother who is this?" I asked in a friendly tone.

"This is Stargazer, she is one of our pilots." he answered flatly.

"Really and how long has she been at the post? How did she become a pilot? My dear brother you might want to try and get to know our troops, don't you think so?" I may not be the best actor, but then my brother wasn't the best at seeing through my lies.

"I suppose so, but we have a lot of troops, little brother. It is impossible to know all of them personally." Prima observed, looking at me skeptically.

"Then here is a good place to start." I teased once again pushing the girl forward, before running off.

"Septimus!" I heard my brother call after me. I transformed into my Silverado z71 truck and sped off as fast as my wheels would carry me.

Chapter 5- my evil plan is working?

I visited Echo in the battle room a few days later, and to my surprise Airdrop came running up to me excitedly. She slid to a stop just before she ran into me, and smiled up at warmly.

"Commander Septimus it is good to see you!" she sang excited.

"It is good to see you too, and please it is just Septimus." I smiled back kneeling to greet her.

"You will never believe it, but I..I... got a partner today!" she announced happily.

"Really? Good for you. Who did you decide to pair with?" I asked genuinely happy for her.

"One of the medical staff. Her name is Doctor Snowstorm. Which is a very strange name for someone so kind. She asked if I would like to bond to her after I had helped with some of the wounded yesterday." Airdrop was so excited she was jumping for no reason. It was adorable.

"That's great. I know Snow, she will treat you really well. I think you made a very good choice." I really did.

"Thank you! Oh if you are looking for Echo, she took Step-up to the armory so he could pick out what weapon he wants to become. I chose a medical scanner as my alternate mode. What do think of that?" she said still super excited.

"Well seeing that your new partner is a doctor. I think it is a very clever way of giving her some extra help. Good job." I replied encouragingly.

Airdrop squeaked and bounced again then ran for the medical wing. I smiled after her, relived that she had found someone good.

I left the battle rooms to find Echo in the ship's huge armory. Step-up was jumping from rack to rack trying to find the biggest weapon he could, despite Echo's suggestions that he pick something to aid his partner, not to destroy a moon.

"How's it going?" I greeted Echo as I approached.

"Slowly." she replied as Step-up tried to become a massive pistol.

"Airdrop told me about her and Snowstorm. She is so excited, it is so cute." I laughed sitting beside Echo.

"Windlance took her into the med wing to show her that there are more than just soldiers to bond to. He didn't expect her to jump in and start helping like she had been built to do it. Snow noticed and next thing Windlance knew his student was paired." Echo said climbing up to rest on my leg.

We both watched Step-up trying and failing to find the right thing to turn into. It was kind of entertaining, but then I realized that Echo was a shield before she met me. That meant she was a shield for Jawcracker.

"Hey did you choose to be a shield for Jawcracker?" I asked Echo curious.

"Septimus I thought we agreed never to talk about him again. You know what he did to me." she sighed.

"I know I am just curious, if your shield was for him or for yourself." I countered.

"To be honest, I think it was to protect myself from him. He beat me so many times, and becoming a shield helped to soften the pain of his blows. Please lets not talk about him anymore." she begged.

I clenched my fists. I cursed Jawcracker for everything he did to Echo, and was glad that I had pierced his black spark. I also threw his body into a smelting pit afterward, but that was just getting rid off the mess. Well it was also very satisfying, but that's only because I love Echo and hated the one who caused her so much pain.

"You will never be abused like that again. You have more than my promise, you have my guarantee. Come here." I pulled her close, for a warm embrace.

"By the Allspark you two are adorable." Vector said stepping into the armory.

"Vector, brother it has been far too long, and you control time." I stood to also embrace my brother.

"Yes it has. This must be the Minicon that you love, and Megatronus fears." he greeted Echo with a fancy bow.

She smiled and returned the greeting with bow of her own. She had finally met all of what was left of my family, and I far as I was concerned that also made her my family.

Vector held his hand out to her, and with a happy nod she climbed onto it. She sat on his palm and let him inspect her, with a practiced eye. I waited patiently for my brother to finish scanning her over, and happily accepted that this was how he judged people.

At last he handed her back to me, with a broad smile. "I do believe that Micronus had an artisan's soul when he made you little one. For you are more lovely than even the brightest of stars." Vector complemented Echo kindly.

"Thank you." She answered, blushing a little.

"Hey, um down here!" Step-up called up to us from the floor.

"Did you find your way to aid your partner?" Echo called down, while looking over the edge of my hand.

"Yeah, check it out!" he jumped and turned into a bow that could separate to become two short swords.

"Now I am ranged and can serve in close combat. Like it?" Step-up asked seeking Echo's approval.

"Actually, that is quite clever. Well done Step-up, your learning." She congratulated him.

Step-up whooped and transformed back into himself. Vector knelt down to look the yellow Minicon in the eye. Step-up flinched, nervous at my brother's size. I wasn't the smallest of my brothers, but Vector still towered over me. He stood at eighty feet, and knelt at twenty. Prima was still the tallest of us, but Vector came in close second place.

"Good choice, young one. If I might make a suggestion? There is another young mech such as yourself onboard. I do believe he is looking to pair with a Minicon. Would you mind if I recommend you?" When Vector finished, Step-up's eyes widened, and he looked up at Echo for guidance on what he should do.

"Don't look at me. It is your choice of when you want a partner. If you don't think you are ready then refuse the offer, but if you believe you are ready than Vector needs your answer." she snapped.

"But do you think I am ready?" Step-up asked her hopeful.

"I have taught you want you will need to keep your partner as safe as you can. Now what you have left to learn is something I can't teach you. That is for your partner and you to figure out." Echo said nuzzling up against my cheek.

"What kind of relationship you want to have with him, or her." I finished for her, nuzzling her back.

"I want a relationship like yours, how do you two do it?" Step-up asked, but Vector also looked at us inquiring on your secret.

Echo and I looked at each other. What did make our relationship so inspirational? Then I saw my reflection in Echo's dark blue eyes. The faith and love she had for me was more then I ever believed I would receive.

"Faith, in each other and to each other. That is what makes us love each other so deeply, and what makes us do anything for one another."I said wisely.

"Yeah, faith. It is what I was made to give you, and you too Step-up. Give your partner your undying loyalty, and they will return that loyalty." Echo added hugging my head while I nuzzled her again.

"I guess I could try to do that." Step-up wiped away a few small tears, "just as long as as my new partner doesn't try to eat me."

"Eh funny." I groaned shaking my finger at him.

"Then young one, if you would like to ride on my shoulder I will take you to the soldier who is interested." Vector offered his arm, and Step-up tried to climb it but Vector's smooth armor proved to make it difficult.

Echo laughed and jumped to my brother's arm from my hand. She landed just above Step-up, and held out her hand to support him.

"Here look, every larger bot's armor is different, but they all have this seam here." She said pointing out the Seam where the plates of Vector's arm would move aside as he exposed his blasters.

"The rest of the arm is hard to climb but if you use this you can get up basally any large bot." Echo demonstrated by placing her hands and feet in the seam then climbed my brother to stop on his shoulder.

Step-up mimicked her actions and soon found his way to Vector's shoulder. His stood beside Echo, and threw his arms around her neck. She frozen in surprise, not sure what to do. She shot a panicked look at me, but I just moved my arms in the motion of a hug. She slowly put her arms around her student, and gently patted him on the back.

"Thank you, for everything. You are awesome." Step-up thanked her his words coming from his spark.

"Your welcome." Echo said, then Step-up released her.

She sprang like a panther back to me, and waved to her student as Vector took him to meet his new partner. I nuzzled her again, and she did the same.

"You know I like this whole teaching thing. It... it's very rewarding. I am glad my father asked me to do it." Echo admitted to me quietly.

"You are good at it too. Hey who knows maybe my brother will make more for you to teach." I was proud of her accomplishments, and of her.

"How is the set up with Prima going?" she asked me.

"I was actually about to check on that after I visited with you. Want to come, I mean since you aren't teaching anymore?" I invited her, wanting her company again.

"Yeah sure. Why not?" She laughed nestling into her spot.

When we finally found Prima and the pilot they were talking about each other's favorite pass times. Stargazer was leaning her back against a wall while Prima was supporting himself on his hand that was also resting on the wall. Echo and I hid behind the corner of another wall further down the hall and watched them.

"It seems to be going well."Echo said encouragingly.

"Come on brother, go on. Figure it out."I whispered getting a little frustrated.

The pilot and my brother continued to talk, but nothing else seemed to be happening. Then the pretty little pilot flirtatiously placed her hand on Prima's huge chest, and rubbed it suggestively. My brother looked at her hand in confusion, then in shock as he realized what she was really doing.

He started to back off, his expression one of panic. Stargazer looked ashamed of herself for frightening Prima, and started to apologize as she run away. She came running toward me and Echo. I ducked to the side so she wouldn't see me, but Echo quickly jumped to the floor and raced across to the other side.

She tripped Stargazer on the way, she shrieked as she fell forward hard. I gave Echo a questioning look but she was jabbed her thumb at Prima who came charging to help the poor pilot up. Echo had done more than just trip Stargazer she had given her a small slash up her calf. Now Stargazer winced as bright blue energon dripped to the floor.

"Are you alright?" my brother asked concerned.

"My leg, I tripped and..." Stargazer whimpered out, the wound did look like it hurt.

"I know I saw. Can you stand?" Prima tried to help her to her feet, but Echo's cut proved too painful for Stargazer.

Without thinking twice about it, Prima pulled one of her arms around his neck, and lifted her into his enormous arms. He started to carry her to the medical wing, all the while forgetting that he had been retreating from her only moments before.

I came out of my hiding spot, and Echo climbed back up to her spot on my shoulder. I held my fist up to her, and she touched hers to mine. Then we both pulled back your fists, opening them as we did.

"Nicely done. You sure Prima didn't see you?" I asked her.

"If he did, he would have seen where I hid and would have yelled at me. I think I was going too fast for him. Sorry I cut her though." She ducked her head embarrassed.

"Wait you didn't plan that?" I said surprised, usually Echo had great control over her axes.

"Well no, but it seemed to work. If they ever figure out that it was me, I will apologize to her." she promised.

Chapter 6- merging.

I playfully nuzzled Echo with the side of my head. I missed having her by my side. We returned to our room talked about new strategies for matching Prima with Stargazer. The Echo surprised me by tapping my shoulder with her small feet.

"Hey Sep, when we were laying here earlier did I see your chest plates trying to move?" she asked.

I froze, she was referring to when my spark tried to open to her, but I hadn't thought she would be able to tell.

"Um... yes you did, my spark wanted you, but I stopped it." I never lied to her, and I didn't feel like it would help me now.

"Why?" she said quietly cocking her head to one side so her could see my face from my shoulder.

I sighed and removed her from my shoulder onto my lap so I could look straight down at her. I looked at her very seriously, because I truly wanted her to understand.

"I can't ever expose you directly to my spark Echo. If I did it might hurt you, or... it might kill you. Which I would never forgive myself for, I love you far too much to risk that." I explained. She bit her lip and nodded understandingly.

"I am grateful that you are trying to protect me, but I am just a little curious as to why your spark would call to me now. We have been together for centuries now, why are we having this problem after all that time without it?" Echo continued rubbing her chin.

"Actually..." I replied guilty.

"Wait how long has your spark been wanting me?" she snapped.

"Since my break down over Solus just before we took Bottemline down." I blushed, my silver cheeks heating to a hazy pink.

"Holy scrap, Sep that was almost three hundred years ago. You poor mech." she regarded me with pity, and came close to hug my belly.

I was glad she wasn't angry with me, but I was now worried about how this knowledge would affect our relationship. Echo calmed my worries with a gentle whisper.

"What if we just show our sparks to each other? Not get close, but just look at them." she suggested.

"I don't know if that would help. It might just make things worse." I argued strongly.

"But it might help, a little. Besides it is the only part of you I think I haven't seen. That one time you got bitten by a Electoworm and it made you extended your..." I stopped her before she could finish.

"Yeah we don't need to talk about that, thanks. It was not one of my better moments." I interrupted her, (yeah you really don't need to hear about that one.)

"Fine then, but I do think that showing each others sparks might help, especially with me about to command your army soon. It might strengthen my connection to them, and to you." she smiled.

"You really want to do this? You know what might happen to you, please Echo. I couldn't imagine losing you." I asked her seriously.

"Nor I you, I will stand over there on your desk, and you stay right here. I should been safely out of harm's reach." she ran over to my desk, that I never actually used, and climbed up its leg to stand on it.

"I still don't know about this Echo. I..." I was scared, I didn't want to hurt her, but I also did want her to know all aspects of me.

"We don't have to if you don't want to. You have never forced my hand in anything, so I won't force you. I was just trying to help." she smiled again, starting to climb down of the desk.

I frowned, Echo was offering to let me see into her very being, and I was being a coward. I stood and plucked her from the table leg. I held her close to my face so I could look right into the bottomless depths of her blue eyes.

"I am still nervous, but I do want to know you fully, and I want you to know me. So you can see exactly how much I love you." I said my wisdom of being a Prime kicking in.

I put her back on my desk, then took several steps back. She went first, a small seem appearing at the top of her chest, it moved down slowly, pausing for a moment at the small blue jewel embedded in the center of her chest. Once the seem reached the bottom of her chest, the two sides parted and slid to the side.

There pulsing in her chest was her bright silver spark. It was much smaller than mine, but it glowed so bright that I had to squint. It was beautiful, and powerful. More importantly it testified of everything Echo was, and everything she would be.

She nodded to me, signaling that it was my turn. I vented deeply, still nervous. My chest retracted around to my sides leaving only my thin secondary shielding between my spark and the open air. I hesitated, looking at Echo anxious.

"I'm ready,"she assured me, "Let me see you."

I dropped the shielding, letting the glow of my soft green spark fill the room. Its radiance dwarfing Echo's as it burned with an inner fire. Echo's blue eyes widened in amazement her spark pulsing faster. The tendrils of green light from my spark started to jump and dance around the room wildly searching for another spark to merge with.

One reached all the way to the desk where Echo stood. I gasped, and jumped back making the light follow me. I started to close up, but before I could a tentacle of silver from Echo lurched forward. It wrapped itself around one of my larger green tendrils, and my spark almost jumped out its casing to wrap around it more.

"No no no no!" I screamed, I lost control of the energy in my chest. It pulled me closer to Echo so that it could engulf her spark completely.

Hers attacked back fighting with mine for dominance, mixing with mine. I was forced to kneel as our sparks fully merged as one. Then I truly saw Echo's whole being, for she and I were no longer individual souls. I felt her beginning, all the pain she had suffered at the hands of Jawcracker, all the love she had for me for what I did for her, and every part of her personality.

I turn she felt my regret over not being able to save Solus, how much I truly missed the days when all my family was together, my hidden love for Megatronus for he was still my brother, and my profound love for her. She felt it all, and much more.

Our sparks began to pull away from each other, and returned to their separate places. Once Echo and I were no longer merged, I watched with horror as she collapsed and fell from the desk. I raced forward and caught her before she hit the floor.

She was offline, her blue eyes no longer shining. Her chest closed, hiding her still glowing spark from view. The green light of mine was also shuttered as my chest plates returned to their original places.

"Primus, what have I done?! Echo please wake up, I'm so sorry. Please wake up!" I begged her.

Her blue eyes came back to life as she on lined with a gasp. She felt her chest to make sure it was closed. She looked up at me, and to my surprise, smiled.

"That wasn't supposed to happen." She snickered sitting up in my hands.

"Are you alright? Did I hurt you?" I insisted, shocked that she wasn't dead.

"No, I feel fine. My chest is buzzing but other than that nothings changed." she answer to my relief, and confusion.

"That doesn't make any sense. Echo, we just fully merged, that's not possible. That shouldn't be possible, your a Minicon, my spark, you should be dead." I stammered, completely baffled.

"But I'm not. Perhaps Minicons's sparks aren't that different from yours. I don't know the reason that we could merge without harm to me, but if I am going to be perfectly honest with you. I am happy that we did. That was incredible, you are incredible." she grinned at me, her love for me now radiating through her cobalt eyes.

I pressed her against my neck, and relived to feel her arms tighten around me. Merging with her had been incredible, even though I was scared out of my mind. I knew her soul and she knew mine. We were truly one.

"I thought I had lost you." I whispered nuzzling her.

"Not yet." she whispered back.

"Well, you know what this means now?" I finally smiled, bringing her to my face.

"What?" she laughed.

"We just became spark mates. Accidentally." I chuckled.

"I didn't expect my spark mate to be so tall, or have such nice eyes." she teased tilting her head.

"Nor I with someone so pretty." we nuzzled, our love growing deeper than we thought possible.

We collapsed onto our bed exhausted. I lay there for a while watching Echo sleep beside me, still wondering how in the whole of space had it been possible for me to spark mate with her. It was a thought that I carried with me into my dreams.

the next morning Echo and I went looking for our victims of romance. We found Prima with Stargazer in the medical bay. He sat beside her while holding her hand while promising her that she would be alright.

"Sep, do you see what I see?" Echo gasped as she pointed to the very different look my brother was giving Stargazer.

"He's in love with her. It worked? I was just trying to get him a date. I didn't mean for him to actually fall in love with her." I snickered.

Then to both mine and Echo's surprise my brother bent down and gently kissed Stargazer on the top of her aqua green helm. My mouth dropped open, kissing is a very human thing, and it was just something we didn't do.

I had met humans before, but that was when you were even more primitive than you are now. Vector had discovered the human race a century ago. He invited us to come and teach you something that would benefit you for your future. Echo was with me then, and she showed your earliest ancestors how to make basic tools out of stone. While I was the one who taught humans how to make fires to cook their food, and to gather around when Earth's nights got cold.

I believe is was ancient Greece, that give me the name Prometheus? Which I think it meant, forethought, though I don't think that name really fit me. They called Echo, Pyrrah, the founder of the human race, but that wasn't true ether. Human history is deeply flawed when it comes to my brothers and I.

Anyway back to my brother and Stargazer. After he pulled back from his kiss, she looked at him and giggled girlishly. He squeezed her hand, and planted another kiss on her lip plates. My mouth flopped open even more, Echo slid a hand under my chin and pushed my mouth closed.

Suddenly I felt a soft tap on my other shoulder. I turned to see who it was, and was met with the irritated face of Doctor Snowstorm, and a excited scanner shaking in her hand.

"Commander I hope you are not planning to rearrange my supply room again." she snarled at me.

I tightened my lips guiltily, I loved messing with Snow like that. She was a perfectionist, everything had to be in order, and if it was slightly out of order she would get very angry. It was hilarious.

"No doctor, just stopped in because we were told this is where my brother was. Your store room is safe for today." I assured her.

"Good, because I am fully willing have security sedate you, and have you dragged out of my medical unit. While you drool on the floor." She threatened me fingering the syringes attached to her arm.

I had a fear of needles, they were just sharp straws, and I could never tell what kind of drug was inside them. I quivered at the sight of them, and stepped back from the Doctor.

"And I am perfectly willing to cut off your head." Echo growled from my shoulder, making Airdrop gasp and transform.

"No please, she didn't mean it Echo please don't!" Airdrop begged.

"Airdrop it's fine I am not going to hurt your partner, I am was just seeing how you would respond to a threat. Good job, you jumped right in to defend her, just like Windlance and I taught you." Echo said gesturing for Airdrop to calm down.

"Oh, um thank you." she smiled awkwardly.

Snowstorm narrowed her eyes at both me and Echo, like she could see something. She asked Airdrop to turn into her scanner form and used her to run a quick scan over us. She looked at the readings on Airdrop's screen, then returned her glare at us, this time with surprised confusion.

"How is that possible? You... you are spark mated?" as she said it the entire Medical bay stopped dead and stared at us.

"What? But the full sized ones can't merge with a Minicon, right?" Airdrop asked equally as confused as everyone else was.

"We honestly don't know how it happened, but somehow it did."Echo shrugged.

"This makes no logical sense. You... I want to run tests on you both." Snow said taking out one of her syringes.

That was was enough for me. I bolted for the exit, not willing to indulge the doctor, and her needles any longer. Echo held tight to my shoulder, her legs streaming out behind her, as I sprinted away from the med bay. I was running for the Bluejay, trying to get as far from needles as I could, but suddenly a barrier of blue energy sprang up right in my path.

I ran into it with a smack, Echo flew off me and also hit the barrier with a decent whack sound. We both flopped backwards, me onto my back, and Echo onto me. The barrier lowered and we heard Micronus start to laugh from the hall ahead of us.

"That never gets old." He laughed.

"Ow..." I moaned, I wasn't the only one who messed with my siblings.

"So, my little brother now mated to my daughter. Who would have thought it would have been possible." Micronus smiled.

"Does everyone know?" Echo groaned raising her arms then letting them fall back to the floor we were both still laying on.

"I felt you paring last night, and honestly I am just as astonished as you." he said.

"We don't know how it happened. Why are people so interested in this? It is none of your business!" I snapped a little grumpy from running into Micronus's barrier.

"Septimus." Echo said soothingly stroking the back of my hand.

"Brother, I...I'm sorry. I just." I apologized there was no need for me to get angry, and Echo helped me remember that.

"It is alright Septimus. Your right that for some people it is none of their business, how intimate your bond to Echo has become. I however made her, and am related to you. I believe I have an explanation for how you could merge." Micronus rubbed his chin thoughtfully, as he eyed us both.

"I think it had to do with Echo's immense physical strength. That is how she was able to withstand your spark's energy brother. And now that you have merged, I do believe that you could do it as many times as you feel is appropriate." he observed.

"Wait so, your saying she and I could do that again?" I was astonished at how strong Echo had become from the scared slave that ran into my leg all those years ago.

"Yes, I believe so." my brother smiled.

I looked at Echo. She had the largest grin I had ever seen her smile, and her sapphire eyes danced with joy. She was so happy, I couldn't help but smile too. I scooped her up and hugged her close, wishing that she would always be that happy.

Chapter 7- war.

"Commanders," a young soldier cleared his throat to get our attention, "We have arrived at the mission coordinates. General Prima has called all of you to the command deck."

Micronus nodded in acknowledgment, while Echo and I got to our feet. I held my hand low so Echo could dart up to my shoulder. Then she saw Step-up sitting on the shoulder of the solider who had fetched us. He waved to her and she smiled back.

"I hope you are treating your Minicon well." she said to the soldier, in the attempt to test the boy.

"I could not have asked for a better friend Miss. I lost my own brother recently, and Step-up reminds me a lot of him. We will be proud to fight beside you and Commander Septimus." the Botling replied with a respectful bow.

"Good, answer." Echo bowed in response.

We left them to join the rest of my brothers on the command bridge. Most of them were already there, and seated. So I sat in my chair and tried to look ready for battle. Prima was seated in the center of the half circle of chairs, shouting orders to the pilots to take the battleship into the atmosphere of the planet where the fortress was hidden.

He paused a moment when Stargazer looked over her shoulder at him from her post at the helm with a pretty little smile. Prima smiled lovingly at her. Echo and I looked at each other, we smirked at our success.

We descended just above the fortress, and deployed many smaller drop ships. They were met with cannon fire from the fortress's battlements. Three ships were hit and crashed to the planet's surface in great infernos. Then when the battleship was in postilion we fired our own cannons at the fortress's walls.

"My brothers it is time." Prima ordered us to move into our own drop ship.

We were loading up when I looked back at Prima to see him with Stargazer. She was begging him to be careful, and to come back to her. He promised he would with a tender kiss, then left her to board the ship.

"By the Allspark they are adorable." Echo whispered in my ear.

"Do you think we should tell them that it was us who set them up?" I whispered to her.

"No, not yet at least." she answered.

The drop ship shot to a large patch of clearing in the inner wall of the fortress that the cannons had breached. We charged out, and were immediately peppered by the enemy force's gun fire. I rolled behind some cover, and changed my hand into my blaster arm. I fired back, tagging six warriors before taking cover again.

"Prima we are pinned down we need..." Alchemist shouted before ducking his head behind his cover.

"I got it!" Echo barked as she sprang into her shield form and rolled toward the enemy blockade. Seconds later my brother's and I heard the soldiers screaming, then a soldier's head fell into the dirt in front of me. I jumped and kicked it away. Echo's voice came a moment later from where the blockade had been.

"Clear!" she announced.

"Septimus your Minicon is starting to scare me." said Quintus from beside me.

I chuckled, she was scary. We got out from behind our various coverings, and marched across the courtyard to where Echo was waiting, her axes dipping with energon. One soldier tried to crawl out of the mess to attack her, but with a quick slice to his face, Echo killed him.

There was a large door at the back of the courtyard that led into the fortress itself. More soldiers came pouring out, charging us with the intent to hold us back. I jumped forward, my blade erupting into flame. I swept it down and sent a raging fireball colliding with the soldiers. They screamed as their armor melted in their hands and they turned to ash.

"That was pretty cool." Echo complemented me from the ground beside me.

"Septimus we need to get into the fortress, it is time. Give your army to Echo." Prima ordered me racing for the keep.

I didn't question him this time. I raised my sword over my head, and drove it into the ground with all my strength. My army crawled themselves out every surface around me. Fire flowing from their mouths and eyes. They assembled before me as I pulled my sword from the ground, and raised it to point to Echo with its tip.

"Listen to me! You will obey the command of Echo now, until she or I dismiss you. I am your master, and you will obey my word." I shouted over them.

They said nothing, but instead turned their gaze upon Echo waiting for her orders. I faced her and knelt to look at her.

"They are yours to command now. Good luck my spark mate." I said happy to call her that.

"Good luck to you too, and Septimus please do be careful." She replied touching my cheek.

"Of course." I assured her before standing and running off after my brothers.

We advanced through the belly of the fortress, cutting down any resistance we encountered. We found some flights of stairs and climbed higher into the citadel. We saw no trace of Megatronus, which started to get me worried, but we plowed forward nevertheless.

A few sentries saw us and wisely retreated. We followed them hoping that they would lead us to Megatronus, they ran into a large circular room. When we entered however, they sentries disappeared through hidden doors on the sides of the chamber. The door slammed shut, as did the large one behind us.

A small panel in the wall slid upward to revile a medium sized box and a monitor screen just above it. The screen flickered on, and the face of Megatronus appeared, a unpleasant smile on his face. We all scowled back at him, I even made a rude gesture with my hands before Vector shoved me to make me stop.

"My brothers how good it is to see you. Prima, I thought you would be better than this. Did you honestly think that I would ever be careless enough to let you learn of my whereabouts. I sent that soldier you interrogated to lure you into bringing all of our sibling here, you walked right into my trap without a second thought. Shameful." the face on the screen laughed before nexus smashed it.

the box beneath the screen opened to revile a bomb, its timer already counting down. Alchemist immediately started to try the doors, but to no avail. Prima's face dropped as he realized that there was no escape for us this time. My thoughts turned to Echo, who was waiting for me outside, I worried about what she would do once I was gone. Then I saw Prima pull up a small hologram of Stargazer. He whispered an apology, closing his eyes sadly.

"Prima, um I know this might not be the best time to tell you but... I was the one who set you up with Stargazer!" I blurted out in panic.

"Wait what?" he looked at me confused.

The bomb had only minutes left, my spark reached for Echo. Calling for her to rescue us, but while I could feel her near I didn't know if she heard me. Suddenly the floor beneath my feet began to crumble, until it collapsed.

My brothers and I fell in a ball of madly waving arms and legs, falling through the floor. I looked for what had caused the floor to cave in, and briefly saw Echo standing beside one of the floor supports. Her axes glowing white with heat, and all the supports around her smashed. I smiled at her on my way down, and quickly gave her the thumbs up.

We fell several feet into a huge cooling tank full of water. The bomb exploded safely above our heads, sending some debris raining down on us. We sank to the bottom of the tank because we were too heavy to float. Luckily the tank wasn't too deep so I reached an arm out and pulled myself out onto the sides.

I turned back to help my brothers out, asking for help when it came to Alchemist. He was a good deal heavier then the rest of us, because of his belly. Once we got out I looked up at Echo high above my head. She dived off her perch a hundred feet above the tank, gracefully doing a beautiful swan dive.

She splashed into the water like a knife, and swam to the edge, where I was waiting to fish her out. I pulled her to my neck and was overjoyed that I had her there.

"You are the greatest Minicon ever. We would be nothing but scrap if it weren't for you. Ah, Echo I love you!" I thanked her giving her a big kiss, which covered her entire top half.

"Thank you little one, you have saved our lives." Quintus bowed to her, as did the rest of my brothers, except Prima.

He marched up to me and grabbed my chest. I dropped Echo as he lifted me of my feet with just one of his massive hands. He carried me backward aggressively, and pinned me against the nearest wall.

"Prima what are you doing?! Brother stop!" I yelled frightened.

"Did you think I didn't hear you up there? You played with mine and Stargazer's emotions, you set us up?" he barked angry.

"I.. you weren't supposed to fall in love with her. I'm sorry, but please let me go." I begged.

"And that is why, baby brother I have to say... thank you. I do love Stargazer, and if that is your fault then so be it."Prima smiled warmly.

"Oh, um ok... can you put me down now?" I stammered surprised by his words.

"Yes baby brother." suddenly he threw me over his shoulder into the tank.

I yelped as I once again sank to the bottom. Prima laughed as he and the rest of my brothers ran out of the room using the service door that led out to the surface. Echo stayed to help me get out again, then she turned into her shield and fitted herself to my arm.

"There are still a lot a Megatronus's troops outside. I killed a lot of them with your army, but when I felt your spark calling me, I came running for you." Echo informed me.

I nodded than ran after my brothers. Once we got outside we were met with a huge wall of soldiers, all with there weapons aimed at me and Echo. My brothers had frozen, and were blocking my view, so I ducked under their arms to stand where the enemy could see me.

When they saw the shield on my arm they gasped and backed away. I raised an eyebrow, then smiled when I realized that they were afraid, not of me or my brothers, but of the overpowered little Minicon of who I loved.

Echo also realized this, and transformed. She climbed to the top of my head, so that all of Megatronus's Soldiers could see her. She raised her axes and shouted a ferocious battle cry.

"You know who I am, and what I alone am capable of. Throw down your weapons now, and renounce the Fallen. Or I promise that this ground will be stained blue with your energon!" she bellowed over them.

Then without hesitation the whole mass dropped their weapons and threw up their hands in surrender. My army came charging at they unarmed soldiers, their fiery weapons ready to kill every last one of them.

"Stop!" I bellowed to them.

At the sound of my voice, my army froze in place. Their weapons hovering inches from the heads of the surrendered troops. The unarmed battalion stared at the fire warriors with fear for their lives.

"Take these soldiers into custody, but do not harm them. For they have surrendered, and are now are prisoners." I ordered my army, and they obeyed.

"That was close." Nexus half smiled, while Windlance shook in his hand.

"Not a close as it was in there. Prima we should do something to commemorate Echo for saving all our lives." Vector smiled.

Prima looked at Echo sitting on my shoulder, a broad smile spreading over his face. "That sounds like a good plan to me." he said.

"You don't have to do that. Having my Septimus not blown to bits works for me." Echo protested shaking her hands.

"Nonsense, we should have your name added into Vector Sigma, or a statue built in your honor." Alchemist argued.

"That is not the reward that my daughter deserves. She is humble, and requires no great monuments to testify of her power." Micronus said folding his arms.

"Than how about we name the fortress after her, or..." Nexus started to say but I raised my hand to stop him.

"I think what she really needs, what we both need is to spend sometime away from the war. Prima with your permission I think I would like to take Echo home for awhile." I asked my brother.

Prima nodded with a smile. While the rest of my brothers nodded in agreement with my suggestion. Echo snuggled close to me, while I took my leave of my brothers, and left the battlefield.

"Sep, your army. You still haven't dismissed them." Echo whispered to me.

"Thank you my little one." I raised my sword a spoke to the green jewel that made up the pommel.

"I now longer need your services. Thank you for your obedience, you are dismissed." I said to the jewel.

The stone glowed bright for a moment then returned to normal. Signaling that my army had been dismissed, and my sword's power was no longer being used. I turned on my signal for the Bluejay's autopilot to bring my ship to us.

Once it arrived Echo and I boarded her. We left the plant behind, heading for the planet of my origin, and home.

The end 


End file.
